


Waiting

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s thoughts on Earth and New Earth and Ianto’s thoughts on Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

Jack or rather The Face Of Boe was waiting, today was the day that the Earth died, somehow he couldn’t really believe it, all the time he had spent on the little blue and green planet flashing through his mind as he looked down at the Earth. All the humans that he had met and known, the times he’d saved the planet only for it all to go to hell with the next emergency/crisis/invasion. Over the centuries and millennia in which he had fought for the Earth he had come to realise that you can’t save everyone, but instead of making him give up this gave him a renewed vigour, fighting the good fight, standing up to those who sought to harm the Earth, because even if you couldn’t save everyone you saved some. Even though the Earth was facing its imminent destruction, the humans that had once inhabited the planet were still living out their lives on their new world, named in honor of their old home, New Earth. The Face Of Boe took one last look at the Earth, the final resting place of many, knowing that in the end all things must die, and even he could not take on the sun.

Jack or rather The Face Of Boe was waiting, today was the day that he died, somehow he couldn’t really believe it, all the time he had spent running around the Universe, saving the world and flirting with anything that breathed, was coming to an end. Not that he had really done any running around in a long time, being a giant head in a jar isn’t really conducive to running. He knew that today was the day of his death, some would say it had been foretold, the words spoken softly by a nightingale, and he knew his time had come when he heard the sound of the Universe in the under-city. Many would think that he, the immortal flirt, would feel some sort of emotion other than relief at the idea of his death, but he couldn’t, except maybe a bit of happiness at the idea of seeing the Doctor and Nightingale again. It had been millennia since he had seen Nightingale, she’d be different now, Martha Jones, not the Martha Milligan he had last seen, but to see her again would be fantastic. The Face Of Boe took one last look at the Doctor and the nightingale, knowing that in the end all things must die, even the legendary Immortal Captain Jack Harkness, before closing his eyes and drifting away from the Senate of New New York.

Ianto Jones was waiting, today was the day that he saw Jack again, somehow he couldn’t really believe it, all the time he had spent waiting for him, that time was over. When you are dead there really isn’t much to do but watch the living, he had been keeping tabs on Jack ever since he died, but seeing him in person would be so much better than watching him as if he was on television. He knew that his reunion with Jack would be fun, especially as he knew that in death Jack would regain the body he had before he ended up in a jar. He took one last look at the screen and The Face Of Boe, knowing that in the end all things must die, then turned away from the screen to see a full-bodied Jack Harkness behind him, “Hello Jack.” He said coyly, oh yes it would be fun indeed.


End file.
